Sticky Mine
The Sticky Mine is a type of grenade that appears in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. It was added in the Spring Update. Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Sticky Mine is a lethal mine that appears in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. It will instantly kill any player standing in the blast center and has a large radius of about 10m. The mine takes time to be armed before being thrown, and can be planted on floors, walls and ceilings - where it will remain in place until it is destroyed. It has a large blast radius, and detonates automatically when players come in close proximity. When a player is in the vicinity of a Sticky Mine, a red on-screen indicator will point the player in the direction of the mine. Only 1 Sticky Mine can be carried regardless of the player's loadout; likewise, each player can only have 1 Sticky Mine placed on the map at a time (if a player places another mine on the map after respawning, the previous mine will disappear). (Unlike the Proximity Mine in MC4, the Sticky Mine will explode from bullets or explosives rather than just disappear. Players also do not receive XP for destroying mines). Trivia *There is a glitch with the Sticky Mine where, if the player is killed while in the middle of planting the mine, their death will register as a "suicide" from their own mine - but the mine will still be planted on the map rather than exploding. Strategies Sticky Mines are particularly popular in Capture the Flag and Zone Control. In CTF, players often place a Sticky Mine by the flag, which can lead to the death of enemies attempting to retrieve the flag if they don't pay attention to the mine's location. The Sticky Mine can also be useful in VIP, where the matches would normally finish quickly when there are up to three players per team. The Sticky Mine should be placed on entrances and exits of buildings, rooms, stairways and narrow corridors. Due to the fact of the VIP being shown on the radar at all times, the level of attention to their pathway is dramatically decreased, allowing for them to be killed by the mine if they pass. In other modes such as Team Battle and Free-For-All, snipers and campers can place the sticky on a position behind/beside them in case an enemy player decides to flank them or decide to use the position as a vantage point. If the enemy player decides to shoot the mine or fall back as they notice the mine after approaching it within its range of detonation, the mine would explode to alert the sniper/camper that an enemy may be trying for a flanking maneuver. The Sticky Mine can also be placed on stairways, where other players on the same team may acknowledge its position. If it detonates, it can alert players of the enemy's presence nearby. If a player sees an enemy approaching you for a knife kill and your guard is down, they can make the most of their impending death by placing a mine right being stabbed (and since the stabbing animation takes some time, the mine will be detonated and activated by the enemy, instantly killing him after he has killed you - this is a very common strategy). The above can apply to flank attacks as well. If the player knows they are about to die and can't counter the attack, they can just deploy a mine - it will most likely kill the attacker and grant the player some extra revenge XP. Gallery MC5-Sticky Mine-armory.jpg|The Sticky Mine's appearance in the Armoury. See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Grenades Category:Grenades Category:Spring Update